


I just never thought...

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: Desktop art, Episode: s04e01 Rise, Episode: s07e01 Driven, Fanart, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desktop image assembled and captioned by Pegship. Contains a spoiler for s07e01, "Driven".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just never thought...

**Author's Note:**

> Free for personal use only; if you use it, please credit. Click on the image to see a larger version.

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-fAB00FEbCnM/VC91PG6P6QI/AAAAAAAABA0/owniVwWmtDA/w2560-h1440-no/Castle_Pegship_desktop.jpg)


End file.
